Nightly Visits
by thefireflycatchingdays
Summary: He stays with her every night. One-shot. Damon/Elena. Rated M for language.


**AN**: Thanks for all the support I got on my last story. This one's a little bit longer. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

She hears the window creak.

Looking at the clock, she realizes it's that time.

He takes off his shoes, leather jacket, and climbs into the bed.

Their eyes lock.

She smiles sleepily.

He pulls her to him. Her chin tucking into his neck.

His arms encircle her, and she snuggles in.

She feels a kiss pressed to her forehead, and she closes her eyes.

She falls asleep, a smile on her face.

No nightmares come that night.

And when she wakes up, he's gone.

* * *

He's back the next night.

The same routine.

She kisses him on the cheek as she snuggles up to him.

And he's looking at her, with _those_ eyes.

But she fights it. Fights the desire that wells up.

Because she's not his.

And she's _not_ Katherine.

* * *

She's tipsy the following night.

From too many margaritas and a girls night in.

He's climbing in the window as she's entering her room.

And their eyes lock.

She walks forward, stumbles.

He's there in a flash.

And she's smiling, and smiling, and smiling.

And then her lips are on his cheek.

And on his neck.

And at the corner of his mouth. And he's stopped breathing. And she's stopped caring. Because the butterflies are overwhelming and he smells like cinnamon and winter and something so _him_, she can't stand to stop.

But he pulls her away.

And he looks in her eyes, and smiles sadly at her.

Because he can smell the tequila and he doesn't want her like this.

He kisses her on the forehead and promises to be back.

And later she curls up into him, a glass of water empty on her nightstand, and he pulls her so she's practically lying on top of him.

And even though he knows that tomorrow will be different.

He deserves that much. For being able to resist the woman he loves.

* * *

They fight the next night.

She's using cruel words and playing the boyfriend card.

Because she's jealous.

She thinks jealous is an _understatement_.

Her heart's breaking inside.

She saw him at The Grill. With some leggy, chesty blonde that was practically sitting in his lap. And he wasn't pushing her away.

She forgot about that side of him. Because lately there's been a them.

So she tells him that she's going to the boarding house. That she needs some _alone_ time with her **boyfriend**. He can't spend the night.

And he looks like someone slapped him.

He doesn't want to think about _them_. **Him**.

Touching her, kissing her, making love to her.

He hides it quickly. And he gets right into her face.

He tells her he doesn't give a _fuck_ what she does that night.

Because he's going to bring that blonde back to the boarding house. And he's going to fuck her until she can't walk the next morning. In the room three doors down from her and her precious boyfriend.

And he _hopes_ that they won't be too bothered.

And then he's gone.

And she's crying, and crying, and crying.

She doesn't go to the boarding house that night.

She wouldn't dare.

* * *

She breaks three nights later.

Jeremy finds her, lying on the floor.

She doesn't know how long she's been there.

There's circles under her eyes.

She hasn't slept in three days.

Jeremy calls Bonnie.

And she's there in a flash. Asking questions, holding Elena, trying to motivate her to move, speak, do _anything_.

But Elena just shakes her head.

And between gut wrenching gasps, she manages.

"I love him."

And Bonnie sucks in a breath. Because she _knows_, Elena doesn't mean Stefan.

And then Bonnie's grabbing Elena's phone.

And she's dialing the number of the one man she hates.

He answers on the third ring.

"What?"

"Damon. It's Bonnie. Elena _needs_ you."

And there's a click.

And he's there within minutes – maybe seconds.

And he's grabbing Elena, and she's sobbing into his shirt.

And Bonnie looks at the couple.

Damon holding onto her friend, Elena in his lap. And he's running his hand through her hair. Calming her. Whispering to her.

And she gets it. She doesn't_, can't_, accept it. But she get's it.

So Bonnie gets up silently, and heads towards the door.

And Damon looks up at her.

'_Thank you'_ she mouths. And he nods his head at her.

And Elena continues to cry until she just can't.

And he slowly moves them onto her bed.

She lies completely on top of him.

And he just holds her.

There's time for apologies later.

For now, there's just them.

* * *

The routine picks up.

And he's back.

She's half asleep when he gets in one night.

But she forces herself to wake up.

And he's removing his clothing, and climbing into bed.

He pulls her to him like always, and she snuggles.

Except this time, she has a plan.

And she spent all day feeling guilty, and excited, and nervous.

She said goodbye to her first real love.

Because she's _not_ Katherine.

And she can decide.

So she's throwing her leg over his hips, and she's straddling him.

And he's staring up at her confused. But his hands can't help but fall to her hips, holding her to him.

And she's laying down. Completely on top of him. (Her new favorite position.)

Her head resting on his chest. And just as he begins to relax.

She kisses him.

And she pulls back enough to rest her forehead on his.

Blue eyes meeting brown.

"Elena?"

But she doesn't want to talk. She's ready to give in.

So she kisses him again. And he responds instantly.

His hand tangling in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist as he sits up. Pulling her as close as possible.

And now she's straddling him again.

And her hands are in his hair.

Everywhere he touches, fire ignites.

And it's passionate.

Their love for each other, their desire, can be nothing but passionate.

"I love you."

And he proves it to her.

* * *

He's there the next morning when she wakes up.

And she's smiling. Happier then she's ever been.

He catches her staring at him.

And soon she's under him. Looking up at him.

And she feels playful.

So her legs wrap around his waist.

And she starts kissing his neck.

And he groans, and it excites her.

Because she has an affect on **the** Damon Salvatore.

And she thinks it evens things.

Because she's _always_ been affected by him.


End file.
